1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection technology, and particularly relates to a particle detection apparatus and a particle detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a clean room such as a biological clean room, airborne microbial particles and non-microbial particles are detected and recorded by using a particle detection apparatus (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-83214, 2013-117466, 2013-144057, 2013-148391, and 2000-241335, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-52232, Japanese Patent Nos. 3049254, 4284031, and 4756948, and Norio HASEGAWA et al., “Instantaneous Bioaerosol Detection Technology and Its Application,” Yamatake Corporation, azbil Technical Review, December 2009 issue, p. 2-7, 2009). With the detection result for the particles, the degree of deterioration of an air-conditioning apparatus in the clean room can be recognized. Also, the detection record for the particles in the clean room may be attached as a reference material to a product manufactured in the clean room.
An optical particle detection apparatus, for example, sucks gas in the clean room, and irradiates the sucked gas with light. If microbial particles and non-microbial particles are contained in the gas, the particles irradiated with the light emit fluorescence, and scattered light may be generated at the particles. Hence, by detecting the fluorescence and the scattered light, the numbers and sizes of the microbial particles and the non-microbial particles contained in the gas can be detected. Also, a technology of correctly detecting particles in a fluid is desired in an environment other than the clean room (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-29331).
The intensity of fluorescence emitted by particles may vary depending on the kind of the particles. Also, the intensity of scattered light generated at particles may vary depending on the kind of the particles. Hence, there is suggested a method of determining whether the particles are biological particles or non-biological particles on the basis of the intensity of the fluorescence and the intensity of the scattered light.